TED
TED (Technology, Entertainment, Design) is a global set of conferences run by the private nonprofit organization Sapling Foundation, under the slogan "Ideas Worth Spreading". TED was founded in February 1984 "History of TED". ted.com. as a one-off event. The annual conference series began in 1990."History of TED". ted.com. TED's early emphasis was technology and design, consistent with its Silicon Valley origins, but it has since broadened its focus to include talks on many scientific, cultural, and academic topics." ". mashable.com. The main TED conference is held annually in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and its companion TEDActive is held in the neighbouring city of Whistler. Prior to 2014, the two conferences were held in Long Beach and Palm Springs, California, respectively."TED moves to Whistler". blog.ted.com. TED events are also held throughout North America and in Europe and Asia, offering live streaming of the talks. They address a wide range of topics within the research and practice of science and culture, often through storytelling. Past speakers include Bill Clinton, Jane Goodall, Al Gore, Gordon Brown, Billy Graham, Richard Dawkins, Richard Stallman, Bill Gates, Bono, Mike Rowe, Google founders Larry Page and Sergey Brin, and many Nobel Prize winners."TED Speakers". ted.com. TED's current curator is the British former computer journalist and magazine publisher Chris Anderson. Since June 2006, the talks have been offered for free viewing online, under an Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivs Creative Commons license, through TED.com. As of May 2016, over 2,200 talks are freely available on the website."TED Talks". ted.com. In June 2011, the talks' combined viewing figure stood at more than 500 million, and by November 2012, TED talks had been watched over one billion times worldwide."TED Anniversary". mashable.com. "TED billionth view". blog.ted.com. 'History' TED was conceived in 1984 by architect and graphic designer Richard Saul Wurman, who observed a convergence of the fields of T'echnology, '''E'ntertainment, and 'D'esign ("'''TED"). The first conference, organized by Harry Marks and Wurman in the same year, featured demos of the Sony compact disc, and one of the first demonstrations of the Apple Macintosh computer.https://www.theguardian.com/technology/2010/jul/04/ted-conference-oxford-carole-cadwalladr " "]. theguardian.com. Presentations were given by famous mathematician Benoit Mandelbrot and influential members of the digerati community, like Nicholas Negroponte and Stewart Brand. The event was financially unsuccessful; it took six years before the second conference was organized.http://www.ted.com/about/our-organization/history-of-ted "History of TED"]. ted.com. From 1990 onward, a growing community of "TEDsters" gathered annually at the event in Monterey, California, until 2009, when it was relocated to Long Beach, California due to a substantial increase in attendees. Initially, the speakers had been drawn from the fields of expertise behind the acronym TED, but during the nineties, the roster of presenters broadened to include scientists, philosophers, musicians, religious leaders, philanthropists, and many others.http://www.ted.com/about/our-organization/history-of-ted "History of TED"]. ted.com. In 2000, Wurman, looking for a successor at age 65, met with new-media entrepreneur and TED enthusiast Chris Anderson to discuss future happenings. Anderson's UK media company Future bought TED. And, In November 2001, Anderson's non-profit The Sapling Foundation (motto: "fostering the spread of great ideas.")http://www.ted.com/about/our-organization/how-ted-works "How TED Works"]. ted.com. acquired TED from Future for £4m. In February 2002, Anderson gave a TEDTalk in which he explained his vision of the conference and his future role of curator.Needed Wurman left after the 2002 conference. In 2006, attendance cost was $4,400 per person and was by invitation only.http://www.ted.com/attend/conferences/conferences-application-tips "Application Tips"]. ted.com. The membership model was shifted in January 2007 to an annual membership fee of $6,000, which includes attendance of the conference, club mailings, networking tools, and conference DVDs. In 2014, the conference was relocated to Vancouver."TED moves to Whistler". blog.ted.com. TED is currently funded by a combination of various revenue streams, including conference attendance fees, corporate sponsorships, foundation support, licensing fees, and book sales. Corporate sponsorships are diverse, provided by companies such as Google, GE, AOL, Goldman Sachs, The Coca-Cola Company; among others. Sponsors do not participate in the creative direction of the event, nor are they allowed to present on the main stage, in the interests of journalistic independence. The TED staff consists of about 140 people headquartered in New York City and Vancouver."Who we are". ted.com. 'TEDGlobal' In 2005, under Anderson's supervision, a more internationally oriented sister conference was added, under the name TEDGlobal. It was held, in chronological order: in Oxford, UK (2005), in Arusha, Tanzania (2007, titled "TEDAfrica), in Oxford again (2009 and 2010) and in Edinburgh, Scotland (2011, 2012 and 2013). In 2014, it was held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Additionally, there was TED India, in Mysore (2009). TED's European director (and curator of TEDGlobal) is Swiss-born Bruno Giussani. 'TED Prize' The TED Prize was introduced in 2005. Until 2010, it annually granted three individuals $100,000 and a "wish to change the world". Each winner unveils their wish at the main annual conference. Since 2010, in a changed selection process, a single winner is chosen to ensure that TED can maximize its efforts in achieving the winner's wish. In 2012, the Prize was not awarded to an individual, but to a concept connected to the current global phenomenon of increasing urbanization. In 2013, the prize amount was increased to $1 million."TED Prize". ted.com. 'Ted.com' In 2005, Chris Anderson hired June Cohen as Director of TED Media. In June 2006, after Cohen's idea of a TV show based on TED lectures was rejected by several networks, a selection of talks that had received the highest audience ratings was posted on the websites of TED, YouTube, and iTunes, under Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivs 3.0. Initially, only a handful of talks were posted, to test if there was an audience for them. In January of the next year, the number of TED Talks on the site had grown to 44, and they had been viewed more than three million times. On the basis of that success, the organization pumped hundreds of thousands of dollars into its video production operations and into the development of a Web site to showcase about 100 of the talks. As of May 2016, over 2,200 TED talks had been posted."TED Talks". ted.com. Every week 5-7 new talks are published. In January 2009, the then number of videos had been viewed 50 million times. In June 2011, the number of views totaled 500 million, and on 13 November 2012, TED reached its billionth video view."TED billionth view". blog.ted.com. Chris Anderson in an interview in March 2012: In March 2012, Netflix announced a deal to stream an initial series of 16 two-hour shows, consisting of TEDTalks covering similar subjects, from multiple speakers. The content will be available to subscribers in the US, Canada, Latin America, the UK and Ireland. Hosted by Jami Floyd, TED Talks NYC debuted on NYC Life on March 21, 2012. 'The Open Translation Project (OTP)' TED Open Translation Project started in May 2009, and aims to "reach out to the 4.5 billion people on the planet who don't speak English," according to TED Curator Chris Anderson."TED OTP". ted.com. The OTP utilizes crowd-based subtitling platforms to translate the text of TED and TED-Ed videos, as well as to caption and translate videos created in the TEDx program (with its technology partner dotSUB until May 2012, and recently with open source translation tool Amara). At the time of the launch, 300 translations had been done by 200 volunteer transcribers in 40 languages. In May 2015, over 70,000 sets of subtitles in 107 languages had been completed by (an all-time total of) 38,173 volunteer translators. The project contributed to a significant increase in international visitors to TED's website, with traffic from outside the US growing 350 percent, 600 percent growth in Asia, and more than 1000 percent in South America. Members have several tools dedicated to knowledge management, such as the OTP Wiki OTPedia, Facebook groups, or video tutorials."TED OTP Wiki". translations.ted.org. 'TEDx' TEDx are independent TED-like events, which can be organized by anyone who obtains a free license from TED, agreeing to follow certain principles. TEDx events are non-profit, but may use an admission fee or commercial sponsorship to cover costs. "TEDx rules". ted.com. Similarly, speakers are not paid. They must also relinquish the copyrights to their materials, which TED may edit and distribute under a Creative Commons license. As of January 2014, TEDx talk library contained some 30,000 films and presentations from over 130 countries"TEDx". tedxtalks.ted.com. In March 2013, eight TEDx events were organised every day; raised up from five in June 2012, the previous year, in 133 countries. TEDx presentations also include live performances, which are catalogued in the TEDx Music Project."TEDx Music Project". tedxmusicproject.com. In 2011, TED began a program called "TEDx in a Box" that allows people in developing countries to hold TEDx events. TEDx also expanded to include TEDxYouth events, TEDx corporate events and TEDxWomen. In 2014, TEDxUniversityofSanCarlos, the first independently-organized TED in the Visayas Region of the Philippines, made a record for organizing five TEDx events in a span of six months. According to Tedx Santa Cruz, "as of 2015, over 1,500 of them have been scheduled all over the world". 'TEDxYouth' TEDxYouth are independent programs set up for students roughly between 7–12 grades."TEDx Youth Events". ted.com. These events usually have people closer to the age of the students and sometimes show TED Talks. Some of these events include: *TEDxYouth@Austin *TEDxYouth@Barcelona *TEDxYouth@Brabantlaan *TEDxYouth@ColumbiaSC *TEDxYouth@Caltech *TEDxYouth@JIS (Jakarta) *TEDxYouth@SaratogaSprings (NY) *TEDxYouth@TheBeltline (Atlanta) *TEDxYouth@Suzhou *TEDxYouth@DienBienPhuSt *TEDxYouth@PokrovkaSt (Moscow) *TEDxYouth@ISB (Bangkok) 'TED Fellows' TED Fellows were introduced in 2007, during the first TEDAfrica conference in Arusha, Tanzania, where 100 young people were selected from across the continent. Two years later, during TEDIndia, 99 Fellows were recruited, mainly from South Asia. In 2009, the Fellows program was initiated in its present form. For every TED or TEDGlobal conference, 20 Fellows are selected out of more than 1200 applicants; a total of 40 new Fellows a year. Out of the 40 Fellows selected in the previous year, 15 people are chosen each year to participate in the two-year Senior Fellows program (in which they will attend four more conferences). Hence, every year, there are 40 new Fellows plus 30 Senior Fellows from the two previous years. Acceptance as a Fellow is not based on academic credentials, but mainly on past and current actions, and plans for the future."TED Fellows application tips". ted.com. Besides attending a conference free of charge, each Fellow takes part in a special program with mentoring by experts in the field of spreading ideas, and he or she can give a short talk on the "TED Fellows" or "TED University" stage, the day before the conference starts. Some of these talks are subsequently published on TED.com. Senior Fellows have additional benefits and responsibilities (like hosting a TEDx event for 50+ people). 'TEDMED' TEDMED is an annual conference focusing on health and medicine. It is an independent event operating under license from the nonprofit TED conference."A New Partnership". blog.ted.com. TEDMED was originally founded in 1998 by TED’s founder Ricky Wurman and after years of inactivity. In 2008, Wurman sold TEDMED to entrepreneur Marc Hodosh, who recreated and relaunched it. The first event under Hodosh’s ownership was held in San Diego in October, 2009. In January 2010, TED.com began including videos of TEDMED talks on the TED website."A New Partnership". blog.ted.com. The second Hodosh-owned edition of TEDMED took place in October, 2010, also in San Diego. It sold out for a second year and attracted notable healthcare leaders and Hollywood celebrities. In 2011, Jay Walker and a group of executives and investors purchased TEDMED from Hodosh for $16 million with future additional payments of as much as $9 million. The conference was then moved to Washington, DC. 'Other TED Programs' *'TED Books' are original books from TED. Like the talks, TED Books are long enough to explore a powerful idea but short enough to read in a single sitting. The initiative re-launched in September 2014 with its first book in print."TED Books". ted.com. *'TedEd Clubs' - An education based initiative to get young people (ages 8 to 18) to share their ideas with peers and others by giving a TED-like presentation on a topic they're passionate about. TED provides curricula and limited support for the Clubs free of charge."TED Clubs". ed.ted.com. *'TEDWomen' - a series of conferences focused on women-oriented themes, including gender issues and reproductive health."TED Women". tedxuclwomen.com. *'TED Salon', are smaller evening-length events with speakers and performers."TED Conferences". ted.com. 'See Also' * List of Speakers * List of Speakers by Topic * List of Topics 'References ' All TED logos, pictures, and videos are copyrighted by TED Conferences, LLC and are used under the accordance of the Creative Commons license.